Expansion chamber devices are often used to convert changes in fluid pressure to mechanical displacement of a machine part and vice versa in, e.g., actuators, pumps, motors, shock absorbers, springs, measuring instruments, controllers and sensors.
Bousso U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,502, Vanderjagt U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,411 and Smock U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,255 disclose rotary motion or pivoting expansion devices with multiple chambers provided by flexible walls and connected in series. Bent U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,176 discloses a linear motion expansion device with a rubber wall of an expansion chamber deflected between rigid members of matching curvature.